


Domestic Experimentation

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I failed to give Harry eyes, I'm happy with the rest of this, M/M, Mixed Media, and then I ended up covering his face with glitter, well he had them and then I painted over them by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Challenge - Chemistry - mixed media





	Domestic Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This months Drabble has Harry leading up to them in this position

Photo taken with flash

Photo taken without flash:

**Author's Note:**

> This was exciting to paint  
> Though it was also very fun (my hand are currently covered in paint)


End file.
